


No Shortage of Sordid

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen crying on the inside because he has shit luck, Dorian being a piece of trash, F/M, Kind of? I mean does it count if you don't see anything?, Oral Sex, PWP, SMUT SMUT NOTHING BUT THE SMUT, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor wants to surprise Cullen with a blowjob but of course his luck goes astray. Doesn't anybody ever lock the door? </p><p>This is straight up smut, not even joking. 1k+ words of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shortage of Sordid

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt:  
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15866.html?thread=59730682#t59730682

When she had slipped into his office, insisting that he needed a break he figured she just planned on dragging him away for a few minutes. He was _certainly not_ expecting her to stalk around his desk to nudge him back into his chair, a wicked smile curving her lips. Maker's breath, her lips. He should have known she was up to something the moment she leaned down to kiss him hungrily. Her tongue flicks along the scar on his lip and it sends a rush of arousal straight through him. It should be outlawed, the way she uses her tongue. "Andraste preserve me..." he groans, her lips burning a path along his jaw. 

“Why are you always in your blasted armor?” she asks as she slinks lower. Skilled fingers are already working at his trousers and Cullen swears softly when she cups his length through the fabric. He watches with interest as she kneels between his legs, a hand slipping beneath his smallclothes as she looks up at him. She has that mischievous glint in her eye and he can't help but groan as she licks her lips.

The sight of the Inquisitor down on her knees never fails to make him hard. The Herald of Andraste, the leader of the Inquisition is in front of him with her hand down his trousers. It's sinful and yet he can't get enough of it. “Inquisitor Trevelyan, this is most improper.” She gives him that wicked smile before running her thumb across the head of his cock. “You know I'm only a Lady in _title_ , Commander. My plans are definitely very _unladylike_...”

 _She's far too good at this._ This same silver tongue has charmed the Orlesian court, recruited countless allies, rendered judgement on enemies and now it's doing incredible things to his cock. Her lips are wrapped around his length and it’s torture and bliss wrapped in one. Wicked eyes lock with his and _by the Maker_ it's _obscene_ the way she moans around him. Without warning she takes him deeper into her mouth and he can't bite back the ragged groan.

He misses the sound of footsteps heading towards his door, just barely registering the creak as it begins to open. “What?” he calls out, voice creaking.

She pulls back, curling her fingers around his aching cock before releasing him. He somehow is able to push his chair in just before Dorian enters. She's managed to fit herself into the space underneath his desk and he can feel her palms running along the inside of his thighs. _She's not actually going to keep going, is she?_ He clenches his jaw, trying to hold in a groan as she strokes his length. “ _Sweet maker_ ” he hisses as Cat trails her tongue along the underside of his cock and he has to close his eyes at the sensation.

“Are you alright Commander? It’s the Lyrium, isn’t it?” Dorian asks, looking at him in concern.

Cullen nods, hoping that Dorian will leave him in peace. The _last_ thing he needs is for him to figure out the Inquisitor is under his desk with her lips wrapped around his aching length.  
“Are you pushing yourself too _hard_?” Cullen almost misses the emphasis on the word, too caught up in the feel of Cat’s tongue swirling across the head of his cock. 

“I’m just—” this time he can’t stifle the groan as she works his entire length into her mouth, pausing for a brief moment before it becomes too much for her. “Tired. I have a thousand things to do.” He closes his eyes briefly to try and regain his focus.

“Is there anything I can do?” Dorian asks, face remaining a mask of concern. Cullen can’t help but be paranoid that somehow he knows what’s going on under his desk.

“No, I just need— _Makers breath_ …” he clenches his jaw as she runs talented fingers along the base of his cock. It’s sheer torture as he forces himself to not thrust into the warm heat of her mouth. “to take a break from all these reports.” He can feel his release coming on swiftly. He exhales shakily, eyes drifting shut as he rests his head in his hands.

“Hey, look at me. It’s going to be okay. You can do this. I know it’s been difficult but you’ll make it through. Would you like me to find the Inquisitor? She might be able to lend a _hand_ ” Dorian offers. Cullen swears under his breath as Cat flexes her wrist, stroking him with just the right amount of pressure before bobbing her head to take his entire length again. _As if this couldn’t get any worse_.

“No, you don’t have to— _sweet Maker_ ” he groans, the words coming out strained as he tries desperately to think of anything other than the woman with her mouth around his cock. _Andraste preserve him, he’s so close_. “I mean, I’m sure she has _other_ matters to attend to.” He silently prays that something will compel Dorian to leave. He’ll never hear the end of this otherwise. Cullen grips the arm of his chair, knuckles white from the force.

“It looks like you’ve had a very long day, don’t you ever take a break? You need to stop pushing yourself. It isn’t healthy” Dorian says with a shake of his head. “All that work must leave you _aching_ by the end of the day…”

“You’re right, I should retire for the evening.” He manages to grind out as she pulls her mouth from his cock. She’s stroking him at just the right pace and he knows he won’t be able to hold out. He’s wound too tightly at this point. She takes him into the wet heat of her mouth and he spends himself shortly, biting down hard on his tongue as he holds back a groan. 

“I’ll let you get some rest, Commander. You must be exhausted.” Dorian says as he stands up. There’s a thud and a yelp of pain from under his desk and Cullen blanches as Dorian gives him a wicked grin, turning on his heel to leave. “Try not to overexert yourself.”

_By the Maker he’s going to get her back for this._


End file.
